With energy costs rising and computer systems demanding more power, power-consumption has become an increasingly important consideration in planning data centers. Some large installations must address infrastructure limits on the amount of power that can be delivered to a computer system without causing a problem, e.g., tripping a circuit breaker. Accordingly, power ratings for computers and their components can be taken into account when allocating workloads to hosts for running those workloads.